


喝水

by SnowytheManul



Series: DFT强盗团相关存文处 [2]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: DFT布奇日舞性转百合Part2很短





	喝水

“现在我们怎么办？”  
Butch焦躁地甩开斗篷的兜帽，在隐蔽的墙根下换了一条腿支起来坐着。她的黑发乱糟糟的——往常也是如此，只不过今天烦躁的心绪让它看起来更乱了而已。  
“喂，没烟可抽至少也搞点水来喝...渴死我了。”  
这一回Kid没搭理她。只是抱着那支枪，让自己笔直地站成一座雕像。Kid穿的是裙子，三件套西装里剪裁优雅的那种包臀裙，没办法坐成Butch那么放荡无礼的样子。它为了便于行动而侧边开叉，黑色丝袜与吊带覆盖的修长纤细的大腿从那儿稍稍露出一点白皙的肌肤，仿佛在暗示着裙下也有更好的风景。  
“......水。”  
Butch眼里缓缓放光。红嫩的舌尖舔过稍有干裂却依然极具诱惑性的、粉莹莹的嘴唇，死死盯着Kid裙摆下的大腿，盯得她有点儿打怵。  
“Kid，”Butch颇具诱惑性地站起身探过来，从来不好好系牢扣子的领口垂得更开，又翘又挺的饱满胸脯就这么毫无顾忌地在Kid眼前晃着。“说来可能会吓着你——不过我昨晚听到你自慰了。”  
Kid僵了一下——不过也就仅仅一下。这穿着长风衣的神枪手漫不经心地，懒散地瞥了一眼几乎把半个身子都贴在她身上的家伙，“那又怎么样？你是没看过还是自己没做过？”她把散乱的碎发掖到耳后，“我上一次还是在逃往玻利维亚的路上呢，都过去好几天了——这不是忍不住了吗。”  
Butch有点发懵，讶异于对方的坦诚——居然就这么承认了？本以为这家伙会先嘴硬两句埋怨她是喝多了酒胡乱做春梦，再不情不愿地承认，说些诸如都怪这里连一个器大活好的男人都找不到就提前自己解决了...之类的。  
于是她干脆顺水推舟，“可是你昨晚的水声真大，噗哧噗哧的——都快把在玻利维亚追杀我们的警察给引来了！不知道的还以为是这地方突然凭空多了座大瀑布呢！你还叫得那么欢，简直像要爽得失魂落魄了一样——”  
Butch说着的同时紧紧盯着Kid的耳朵。它红了。于是她继续得寸进尺，“你的小妹妹怎么流出来那么多水...难道是因为我们逃命要紧，压抑得太久了？”她毫不费力地说出下流无比又引人遐想的脏话来，踮起脚将双唇贴向Kid红红热热的耳廓边，温热的吐息喷洒其上，“与其喷得满地都是，倒不如喷给我解解渴...”  
TBC


End file.
